No History
by Pikazoom
Summary: Chapter 6: A silent goodbye by Seto...don't worry though, the story's not done! Yugi/Seto
1. Boy without an identity

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh. Duh.  
  
Pikazoom: Okay, yeah. I know I shouldn't do two stories at once because my update time sucks...but I didn't want this idea taken!!!  
  
Seto: You have one strange individual mind, so I don't think anyone would think of it.  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
Pikazoom: You're lucky I like you two...  
  
Seto: But she doesn't like me enough not to write about me...  
  
Yami: But I'm not even in this fic!!!  
  
Pikazoom: It's Seto/Yugi this time...  
  
Yami: Umm...nevermind *doesn't want to be with Seto* Your other story is good enough ehehehehehe...^_^'  
  
Chapter 1: Boy without an identity  
  
Hello. My name is Seto Kaiba. I'm a scientist. Right now, me and my colleagues are researching brainwaves the person has while in a coma. We've gathered many subjects with the consent of relatives or the hospital.  
  
~~End POV~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba was about age 23, had black hair, brown eyes, and loved his job. Each subject was extremely interesting, but the one he thought was the most intriguing was a 16 year old boy. It wasn't really because of his brainwaves, but because of his strange past. Or rather, the past he didn't have. No one knew his name, he had no known relatives, and all that was known was that he was in a car accident. He had chocolate brown hair, but since he was in a coma, nobody knew his eye color.  
  
~~~A fews weeks later~~~  
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
I just can't stop coughing. The smoke pouring in from every angle won't clear. Somebody set fire to our lab. On purpose or accidental, it doesn't really matter. I'm carrying the unknown boy, and his feet are scraping themselves on the ground. Everybody is trying to save anyone they can before the place totally collapses. Outside, almost everyone in the building is there, but it's raining. While it's uncomfortable for them, it's good for the building.  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
Seto stumbled out of the building and leaned the boy against a tree. He frowned. The boy was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts in this rain...Seto sighed, removed his blue turtleneck sweater revealing a white button-up shirt underneath, and put it on the boy. Then, he was called over to help put out the blaze, and he left.  
  
~~~The boy's POV~~~  
  
I open my eyes to the sound of sirens. Everything is so...bright...where am I? Who am I? I can't remember. WHAT'S GOING ON?! It scares me to think...think that I have no memories to turn to. I...don't want to stay here...the flames...scare me...  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
They mysterious boy stood up and quietly ran away. No one even noticed that he had left. The thing that seemed to most disturb the boy were the people in comas. The word 'death' flashed through his mind which made him run faster.  
  
A few hours later, the boy felt fatigue catching up to him. By now, he was freezing, and he had probably caught pneumonia. His running slowed down to a jog, and then to a walk. Soon, he was a stumbling along, and he easily fainted.  
  
16 year old Yugi Mutou ran with his umbrella in tow. He had gone to see a movie with Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi and was just heading back to the Game Shop. He then noticed a person on the street. He bent down and examined him.   
  
"Hey...are you okay?!" Yugi shouted with concern. No response. Yugi used all of his strength to haul the guy to the Game Shop which was a couple blocks away.  
  
"JIICHAN!!!!! (Grandpa)" Yugi shouted.  
  
~~~A couple days later~~~  
  
The boy felt something warm being pressed to his head. His eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! I'm so glad," Yugi said.  
  
"Where...?" the boy trailed off.  
  
"You're at my house, Seto."  
  
"Se...to?"  
  
Yugi frowned and replied, "Isn't that your name? It says 'Seto Kaiba' on your sweater."  
  
"I don't...remember..."  
  
"Oh...but then, what should I call you?"  
  
"Seto is fine...call me Seto."  
  
A/N:  
  
Seto: That wasn't so bad...  
  
Yami: It's written better. You like Yugi better than me!!!  
  
Pikazoom: *sigh* whatever. I can't believe I wrote this chapter in one day! A record!!! 


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh. Duh.  
  
Pikazoom: *yawn* Gosh...what time is it?  
  
Yami: 3:13 am...  
  
Seto: O_o why are we up so late?  
  
Pikazoom: *shrugs*  
  
To my ONE reviewer:  
  
Fate- Sorry I confused you. Yes, there are two Setos. One is an OC and that was the scientist. The second one is the one we all know and love ^_^  
  
Note: Seto is EXTREMELY OOC. He's afraid of quite a bit of things O_o  
  
Chapter 1: Fear.  
  
"Do you feel better now? You were suffering from pneumonia." Yugi placed his hand on Seto's forehead. "You feel fine. Now, do you remember anything? A phone number? Address maybe?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. Blank. "No," he replied sadly.  
  
"I see," Yugi sympathized with Seto. It must be hard having no memories to turn to.  
  
"I...didn't get your name."  
  
"It's Yugi. Yugi Mutou." Seto just nodded in affirmation. "Hey, are you hungry?" Seto nodded again. "Okay. What would you like?"  
  
Seto slowly stood up and asked, " Can I...come with you?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Seto followed Yugi as he happily bounded down the steps and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Jiichan (Grandpa)!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Hello Yugi. I see your friend woke up," Jiichan responded.  
  
"Yup! Come on Seto, you can help yourself to breakfast," Yugi said, handing Seto a bowl and spoon. Seto just nodded.  
  
After breakfast, Yugi told Seto, " I have to go to school now, but you'll be fine here, ne?" Seto nodded slowly. Yugi said, "We'll probably enroll you at my school...you look about my age." Seto blinked in confusion. How old was this kid anyway? He was awfully short...he thought for a second and said, "I think...I'm...fifteen..."  
  
"Honto (really)? Then that will make it easier! Ja ne (See you later)!" Seto just stared after him...  
  
In just a week, Seto was enrolled at Domino High. It was a quite a miracle, because a ton of information was missing. They decided to put him in the freshman class just to be safe.   
  
"Come on Seto! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Yugi called. Seto walked down the steps in his uniform. It was a blue button-up shirt with matching long pants.  
  
"I'm ready..." Seto responded quietly.  
  
~~~Yugi's POV~~~  
  
The walk to school was very strange. Seto hadn't been out of the Game Shop since I dragged him in there unconcious. When we got to the street, he panicked. After I got him to calm down...he started mumbling about cars...I guess he's afraid of them...I told him not to be afraid, but he still looks a bit nervous.  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
"...H-hi, my name is Seto," Seto said nervously. Here he was, standing in front of the whole 2-B class getting stared at by numerous people, especially girls (can you say...'fangirls?'). Yugi gave him a thumbs up for luck and Seto felt his insecurity fade away slightly.  
  
First thing of the day: Math. Seto was bored in this class...it just didn't seem too interesting. However, his boredom was noticed by the teacher.  
  
"Could you answer the problem on the board, Seto?" the teacher, Ms. Sasaki, asked.  
  
In an instant, numbers raced through his mind and less than a second later, Seto replied, "156." Whispers shot through the room. Who was this guy? No way he could've gotten it that fast on his own! Is he some kind of genius?  
  
Second period: English (well, this IS set in Japan). Once again, Seto found himself bored. Somehow, teachers spot boredom like vultures spot roadkill.  
  
"Seto? Since you look so interested, maybe you can translate this," the teacher said.  
  
"Hello, my name is Steve. It is very nice to meet you. What is your name?" The teacher's glasses fell off his face in surprise.  
  
And so, the the routine continued on and on until lunch.  
  
"Seto!" Yugi called.  
  
"Hello Yugi," Seto replied.  
  
"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so, Seto found himself surrounded by strangers and Yugi. Nobody spoke until the blonde with the big hair said, "Hey, are you that genius kid everybody's talking about?"  
  
Seto replied, "I don't know," and went back to his lunch. More silence.  
  
"Maybe you guys should introduce yourselves," Yugi suggested.  
  
"Honda Hiroto (Tristan)."  
  
"Ryou Bakura (Well duh)."  
  
"Anzu Masaki (Tea)."  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey)."  
  
"Otogi Ryuji (Duke Devlin)."  
  
"It's...nice to meet you." Seto finished his lunch, thanked everyone for allowing him to eat with them (so polite), and then walked outside of the cafeteria. He sighed with relief that school was almost done. He suddenly noticed a rather large shadow looming over him, so he looked over. The first thing he saw was a fist. He went flying into the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Bet you got a lot of money on you," said a rather large guy. No wonder no one else was here...Seto stood up when the guy came at him with a pocket knife. Seto defensively held up his hands, and the knife slashed at his left palm. Suddenly, out of instinct, Seto punched him, and the guy, surprisingly, passed out. Seto sighed with relief and turned his attention to the pain from his left hand. He froze. His eyes widened...blood...a piece of a memory flased through his mind.  
  
"Otousan..." a boy whispered. The car had flipped over. He was crushed under part of the car...his father was dead...blood...blood everywhere...he passed out...  
  
"Seto?" Yugi said as Seto frantically ran through the cafeteria. Concerned, Yugi followed him.  
  
Seto ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. He put his hand underneath the gushing water and rubbed at the blood furiously.  
  
"Seto? What's wrong?" a voice asked. Seto whirled around to see Yugi standing there. "Are you okay?" Yugi walked up to Seto.  
  
Seto held out his hand and said in a childish manner, "Blood..."  
  
"Are you afraid of blood?" Seto only nodded. Yugi responded, "Let's take you to the nurse okay?" Seto nodded again and turned off the running water. 


	3. Mystery

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh. Duh.  
  
Yami: *yawns* why do you write all your fics late at night?!  
  
Pikazoom: *shrugs*  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Pikazoom: Anyway, to my readers, I give you another chapter! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
To my ONE reviewer:  
  
Itsame- You reviewed my other fic ya? Well, I'm glad you seem to like my stories! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Seto looked at his bandaged palm. What was that small flashback he had? It was a key to his past...but did he want to know? And what would happen if he were to remember? Would he find parents? Siblings? And most of all, what would happen to him and Yugi? Yugi was his only friend, and if he left...  
  
"Seto?" Yugi called.  
  
"Yes?" Seto asked.  
  
"How's your hand?"  
  
"The nurse said if I take care of it, it won't get infected."  
  
"That's good. Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked very concerned.  
  
"Do we...do we have to walk on that street..."  
  
Yugi immediately knew what Seto was talking about. He meant Enma street. The one with all the cars.  
  
"I'm afraid so Seto. That's the only way to the Game Shop."  
  
"...okay...just asking..."  
  
Yugi reasurred Seto that everything would be fine and started walking. When they got to the street, all the cars were backed up and they both saw why.  
  
"Looks like a car accident...Seto?!" Yugi cried. Poor Seto was sitting there in the fetal position clutching his head, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Cars...otousan...blood..." Seto said in terror.  
  
"Seto...Seto it's okay. Everything's alright. The people in the car are safe," Yugi told him, trying to ease his panicking friend.  
  
"Otousan...dead...car..." Seto continued his chant.   
  
"Seto! Snap out of it!" Yugi shook him gently. Surprisingly, Seto did stop. He looked at Yugi. Then he bolted into Yugi's arms and started crying.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Yugi had finally managed to get Seto home. Seto was in some kind of trance...he didn't seem to hear anything anyone said. He just stared out the window he'd sat down near.  
  
"Are you alright Seto?" Yugi asked one more time, hoping Seto would answer this time.  
  
"..." Yugi frowned at the silent response. Seto was so mysterious and pained...he didn't know if he could help the brunette. Yugi sighed and started to walk away.  
  
"I guess I'm okay..." Seto whispered loud enough for Yugi to hear.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you afraid of cars?"  
  
"I recall being crushed by one..."  
  
"Oh...I guess it's good that you're remembering..." Seto shrugged.  
  
"Yugi! Seto! Time for bed!" Jiichan called. It had only been a week, and Seto was almost like family. Seto slept on the couch they had in the small living room because they didn't have time or space to buy a bed. Yugi thought about how Seto hadn't slept in that couch since he hauled him in here...  
  
~~~Week ago~~~  
  
Yugi climbed into his soft bed. He felt a little guilty that Seto had to sleep on the couch and here he was in a bed, but Seto was too tall for his bed. Suddenly, he heard the door open.  
  
"Seto? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Just like a little child, Seto was standing there with his blanket.  
  
"I...don't like the dark..." Seto said quietly.  
  
"Well...it's dark in here too..."  
  
"Demo (but), you're in here...so...I won't be alone in the dark..."  
  
"...Well, I guess you can sleep here..." With that, Seto lay down on the ground, covered himself with his blanket, and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Let's count what's Seto afraid of...blood, the dark, cars...  
  
Yami: He's a total chicken!  
  
Pikazoom: *whacks Yami* At least he isn't annoying!!!  
  
Yami: *grumbles*  
  
Pikazoom: Please read and review! 


	4. Remember

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh. Duh.  
  
Yami: What is all that racket outside?  
  
Pikazoom: Fireworks.  
  
Yami: Fire works? Of course fire works!  
  
Pikazoom: -______________- You don't get it....  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Pikazoom: -_- Anyway, to my readers, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I made this chappie in celebration of the new year!!! (my update time is usually horendous)  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Itsame- Yay! You like my stories! *anime tears of happiness*  
  
Adrie- Thanks for the helpful comments! ^_^   
  
Chapter 4:   
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
I have been officially labelled the class freak. You know how I know? Somebody stuck it on my back. I've been continuously bullied for days now. Yugi tried standing up for me. We both have black eyes. Yugi's friends help me out only if he asks them to. Jounouchi thinks I'm weird, and therefore doesn't even try, Anzu's in the same predicament as Jounouchi, Ryou is too shy to even help himself, and Honda's been on a trip before the bullying started.   
  
I eat lunch by myself these days. As much as Yugi protests, I don't want him to get hurt. Plus, Jounouchi and Anzu keep staring at me funny. However, by eating by myself, I become the human punching bag more often. In fact, it's happening right now.  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
"What'd you say freak?" the red-haired bully asked.  
  
"Could you please stop..." Seto mumured helplessly.  
  
"Oh, but I'm having so much fun!"  
  
"Onegai (please)..."  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
"What's going on over here?!"  
  
Seto looked over to the direction of the voice. It was that guy who was supposed to give a lecture to some older students after lunch today. The bully yelped and ran. Guess he wasn't as tough as I summed him up to be.  
  
The man blinked in disbelief at Seto for a moment, then held out his hand and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Seto replied.  
  
"That's good. What's your name kid?"  
  
"Seto. Seto Kaiba sir."  
  
The man gazed in surprise at him again. Then the man said, "It's nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again later," and walked away. As Seto stared after him, the man ran his hand through his thick black hair thinking, 'So here's where you've been all this time...I'm glad you have a life now.'  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"Eh? The name of the guy?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded. "I dunno know his name...sorry Seto. Why'd you want his name anyway?"  
  
"He looked familiar..." Seto answered.  
  
"The students of Domino had a guest speaker today..." the tv blared. Seto whirled around in time to hear, "scientist Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"He has the same name as you! He must've given you the sweater you had on!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe he can help me..." Seto said, but inside he was thinking about how much leaving Yugi would hurt. He looked at Yugi and was rather surprised to see Yugi looked a little downcast.  
  
"I'll miss you when you leave," Yugi said.  
  
"If...not when. Maybe it's just a coincidence...but I'll miss you too Yugi," Seto replied. Yugi smiled up at him.  
  
A/N: Aha! The OC Seto appears again! I wasn't actually going to make him come back, but the thought just nagged at me...or maybe that's just Yami, who's trying to BUG ME AND GET HIMSELF FIRED AT HIS MUSE JOB!!!!  
  
Yami: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
  
Pikazoom: *whacks him* Don't test me.  
  
Yami: @_@ 


	5. Who am I?

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh. Duh.  
  
Yami: So uh...why wouldn't fire work?  
  
Pikazoom: -___- It's a compound word, bakabakashii!  
  
Yami: Don't insult me! *starts cursing in Egyptian*  
  
Pikazoom: O_o *starts cursing in Japanese*  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Itsame: You reviewed again! I'm so happy!  
  
(anonymous): You didn't leave a name...I'm glad you like my story!...but no, no yaoi (dunno how to write those @_@) but it will be shounen-ai.  
  
Chapter 5: Who am I?  
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
Turns out the scientist lived in the town next to Domino, which means I would have to wait for the weekend to go. The whole week was torture...the wait was horrible enough, but the bullies just seemed to want to pick on me this week. Yugi, being the most couragest guy I've ever met, stepped in. He has a sprained ankle. I feel this horrible guilt, but he told me it was okay. It happens. Ever feel like telling people to not be so optimistic?  
  
Anyway, I must admit, I am a bit nervous about the trip. What's worse, Yugi's sprained ankle means nobody will be accompanying me. Life sucks. Oh well...  
  
~~~Saturday, Normal POV~~~  
  
So Seto went to the neighboring town...it all seemed vaguely familiar...like he'd been here before (he ran through here). Seto shrugged it off and started walking again. He started thinking about what he would say, and the ground became ten times more interesting. He'd only talked to this man for about two minutes, and now, he was travelling to his house.  
  
'This is insane, right?' Seto asked himself. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so-" Seto didn't finish his apology when he realized who he bumped into. Seto Kaiba...the REAL Seto Kaiba....  
  
"Oh. It's you again," the elder Seto said.  
  
"Uh...yeah...I need to ask you something," the other Seto said in response.  
  
The older man blinked for a moment then replied, "Of course. I know what you'll ask. You'll ask what was your past, am I right?" The younger one nodded. The response was a sad sigh.   
  
"My answer is...I know next to nothing about you. You see, I'm a scientist. At the time I met you. you were in a coma. I was researching the people in comas. Nobody knew what happened to you, except that you were in a car crash. Then one night, there was a fire at the lab. I pulled you out, and I gave you my sweater. When I came back, I was surprised to see that you disappeared...I'm sorry. I don't have any real answer for you."  
  
"...you're saying...it was a waste of my time coming here..."  
  
"I...I guess so," the elder man sighed sadly again.  
  
"I...I'm sorry to have bothered you sir!" Seto shouted, thrusted something into the man's arms then ran. He'd given him a sweater that read, 'Seto Kaiba.'  
  
~~~Seto's POV~~~  
  
No real home, no real family, no real name, kaonashi (no face or somethin like that)...I'm an unidentified person...I was so stupid to think that I'd ever remember...have parents to come home to...be like all the other kids at school! I'm always going to be the outcast! And then, I'll fade away from the picture...no one will care about me...  
  
~~~Yugi's POV~~~  
  
I'm worried...about Seto I mean. As soon as he came home, he ran up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom. I pleaded with him to come out, but he wouldn't. I can hear him crying. I stationed myself right outside. Wait...there's a window in the bathroom...  
  
~~~End POV~~~  
  
Yugi hurridly ran to the garage and pulled out the ladder. Then, he put it up against the house and climbed.  
  
"Seto!" he shouted, pounding on the glass. Seto looked behind him in surprise. "Please Seto! I'm not leaving until you let me in!" Yugi called again. Seto reluctantly dragged himself over and opened the window. Yugi clung to him tightly. "Seto! Are you okay?!" he said with concern. Seto didn't say anything. He just pulled Yugi closer and cried.  
  
'Demo (but), you care about me, don't you Yugi? That makes me glad I know you...' Seto thought.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Review please! 


	6. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
A/N: *is VERY angry*  
  
Yugi and Yami muses: O_o  
  
Pikazoom: FF.net is being a butt. *whack!*  
  
Chapter (what number are we on? -_- oh yeah) 6  
  
"Please...stop..." a five year old boy cried softly. The response was a vicious backhand to his left cheek.  
  
"I told you to be quiet!" A woman of about 22 said while flipping her long brown hair behind her. "Mommy's going out. Stay here and DON'T do anything bad or else," she said in a pretend sugar-sweet voice which turned into a threatening one. Then, she walked out the door followed by a slam that caused the house to shake on its frame.  
  
"Daddy..." the child sobbed softly, curling up into a ball.  
  
The boy was the result of careless actions on a night 5 years ago. His parents decided that they should split the time they spent with him, so the child switched homes every two months. However, there was a difference. Mommy beat him. Daddy didn't.  
  
The brunette child struggled through the darkness, looking for his nightlight, and shivering all the way over. The boy wasn't tall enough to reach the light switches. He had contracted a fear of the dark a long time ago. But it wasn't because of the stories of the boogieman. His mother often came home smelling of alcohol at night and beat him constantly. Once...she brought home a boyfriend...she passed out...he was drunk...let's just say...he wasn't a virgin...the child shuddered at the horrible memory.  
  
Suddenly, the boy's stomach gave a loud rumble. Rumaging through the black, he picked up a flashlight and scrambled over to the kitchen. Placing the flashlight face up on the table so it illuminated the room, he grabbed some potato chips and scurried back to his nightlight.   
  
~~~End Dream~~~  
  
Seto's eyes shot open as his dream came to an end. 'What...was...' he thought to himself. It was all so familiar but then, it wasn't...as if his memories were like words on the tip of his tongue.   
  
"..." Seto remained silent...was that little boy...him? His already tangled hair shook as he tried to clear his head. He'd think about it...later.  
  
Seto looked around. Wasn't he in the bathroom before he fell asleep? Then he remembered. Yugi had held him while he was crying. A small tinge of crimson appeared on his cheeks. He had been acting like...like a little kid. Crying over what was probably nothing and couldn't do anything about.  
  
Seto ambled into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Then, suddenly, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A tiny dark pink mark on his right shoulder. His eyes widened. Slowly, he turned around, breathing deeply. It was hard to see from his angle, but there were several more scars slashing along his back. Some of them were parallel to each other...almost like someone had been scratching him. He'd never tried to look at his back before.  
  
He backed away in horror from the mirror. Was he really treated so terribly in his past? Seto felt like he was trapped at a crossroad. Half of the brunette was still curious...the other was not.  
  
"Seto! It's breakfast time!" shouted Jiichan from downstairs.  
  
"O-okay!" Seto called back, trying not to sound shaken up. He grabbed his blue Domino High uniform and got dressed. He left the room feeling a little more self-concious about himself.  
  
Seto walked slowly down the stairs and plopped himself down into a brown kitchen table chair.  
  
"Hey Seto. Are you feeling better?" Yugi's worried voice appeared behind him. Yugi touched Seto's shoulder gently and felt him slightly flinch. "Are you alright?" his concerned voice spoke again.  
  
'Why? Why do I feel so nervous around Sugoroku and Yugi? What's wrong with me?' Seto clutched his head.  
  
"Seto? Are you okay?" Sugoroku asked worriedly.  
  
"...j-just a headache...that's all," Seto said with his usual quiet tone, making an excuse. "I...I think I'll go lie down for a little bit." The Blue-eyed boy trudged up the stairs and plopped down on his bed. Yugi's eyes became clouded with worry but didn't say anything.  
  
'Great. Just great.' he thought depressed. 'First I'm Nyctophobic (fear of the night or dark), Hemophobia (fear of blood), Amaxophobia (fear of riding in cars...twas the best I could find for fear of cars), and Pyrophobic (fear of fire) and now I've got Anthropophobia (fear of people or society), Haphephobia (fear of being touched) and Chiraptophobia (fear of being touched) to add to the list? I feel so blessed. HA! More like cursed.'  
  
Seto picked up a pencil lying astray on the covers. He toyed with it as he thought about the events over the last couple days. 'Kaonashi (no face)...' he thought sadly. That's what he was. 'I...don't belong here...I don't...belong anywhere.' Hastily grabbing a sheet of clean white paper, he scribbled a note.  
  
Dear Yugi and Sugoroku,  
  
Thank you very much for your hospitality. I almost felt like a part of your family. However, I don't belong here. Therefore, I'm leaving. I don't know where I'll go...but maybe I'll find myself. I promise to repay you for your kindness somehow. Sayonara (Goodbye).  
  
Sincerely,  
Kaonashi  
  
With that, Seto gathered up a blanket he swore he would return, and left.  
  
A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The chappie probably sucks too. Gomen.  
  
Pikazoom: -_- I'm sorry it took so long to release chapters. I have tests coming out of my ears and a huge chunk of writer's block.  
  
Yugi: It's kinda squishy in here...with the block and all... 


End file.
